dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gordon Liu
Perfil thumb|250px|Gordon Liu *'Nombre:' 劉家輝 (刘家辉) / Lau Kar Fai (Liu Jia Hui) *'Nombre (inglés):' Gordon Liu *'También conocido como:' Liu Chia Hui *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Guangdong, China *'Estatura:' 175cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra Detalles *Relic of an Emissary (TVB, 2011) *Curse of the Royal Harem (TVB, 2011) *Hongwu 32 (TVB, 2010) *Women Hurt the Most (TVB, 2010) *Pillow Case of Mystery II (TVB, 2009) *Links to Temptation (TVB, 2009) *Chinese Paladin 3 (CTV, 2009) *Man in Charge (TVB, 2009) *The Four (TVB, 2008) *The Ultimate Crime Fighter (TVB, 2007) *On the First Beat (TVB, 2007) *Liao Zhai 2 (East Movie Channel, 2007) *Lethal Weapons of Love and Passion (TVB, 2006) *Women on the Run (TVB, 2005, invitado) *War of In-Laws (TVB, 2005) *The Gâteau Affairs (TVB, 2005) *The Prince's Shadow (TVB, 2005) *Shades of Truth (TVB, 2005) *Net Deception (TVB, 2004) *Twin of Brothers (TVB, 2004) *The King of Yesterday and Tomorrow (TVB, 2003) *Seed of Hope (TVB, 2003) *Burning Flame II (TVB, 2002) *A Step into the Past (TVB, 2001) *Witness to a Prosecution (TVB, 1999) *Bonds of Blood (1998) *Journey to the West II (TVB, 1998) *Journey to the West I (TVB, 1996) *The Price to Pay (TVB, 1996) *The Buddhism Palm Strikes Back (TVB, 1993) *Story of the Water Margin (TVB, 1992) Películas *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2011) *Hot Summer Days (2010) *Heroes of Shaolin (2008) *Shaolin Vs. Dead: Ultimate Power (2007) *Mr. 3 Minutes (2006) *A Chinese Tall Story (2005) *Dragon Squad (2005) *Shaolin Vs. Evil Dead (2004) *Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) *Star Runner (2003) *Drunken Monkey (2002) *The Island Tales (1999) *Generation Pendragon (1999) *Lethal Girls 2 (1995) *Funny Shaolin Kids (1994) *American Shaolin (1994) *Drunken Master III (1994) *Bogus Cops (1993) *Legend of the Liquid Sword (1993) *Deadly China Hero (1993) *Flirting Scholar 2 (1993) *Flirting Scholar (1993) *Cheetah on Fire (1993) *Killing in the Dream (1992) *China Heat (1991) *A Bloody Fight (1990) *Tiger on the Beat II (1990) *Killer Angels (1989) *Ghots Ballroom (1989) *Avenging Trio (1989) *Code of Fortune (1989) *A Fiery Family (1989) *Tiger on the Beat (1988) *Legend of the Phoenix (1988) *My Heart Is That Eternal Rose (1987) *Disciples of the 36th Chamber (1985) *Shaolin Warrior (1984) *Eight Diagram Pole Fighter (1983) *Tales of a Eunuch (1983) *Crazy Shaolin Disciples (1983) *Lady Is The Boss (1983) *Cat Vs Rat (1982) *Young Vagabond (1982) *Treasure Hunters (1982) *Legendary Weapons of China (1982) *The Shaolin Drunken Monk (1982) *Raiders of Buddhist Kung Fu (1982) *Martial Club (1981) *Shaolin and Wu Tang (1981) *Elders (1981) *Fists and Guts (1980) *Return to the 36th Chamber aka Master Killer II (1980) *Clan of the White Lotus (1980) *Spiritual Boxer II (1979) *Dirty Ho (1979) *Fury in the Shaolin Temple (1979) *Deadly Mantis (1978) *Heroes of the East (1978) *The 36th Chamber of Shaolin (1978) *Breakout from Oppression (1978, filmada en 1973) *Executioners from Shaolin (1977) *He Has Nothing But Kung Fu (1977) *Bloody Avengers (1976) *7 Man Army (1976) *Challenge of The Masters (1976) *4 Assassins (1975) *Shaolin Martial Arts (1974) *5 Shaolin Masters (1974) Curiosidades *Creció en Hong Kong y abandonó la escuela para entrenarse en la casa de artes marciales dirigida por Lau Cham. Posteriormente fue adoptado por éste, haciéndose hermano del famoso director y actor del estudio "Shaw Brothers" Lau Kar Leung. *Comenzó su carrera en el estudio "Shaw Brothers". *Quentin Tarantino es un admirador del talento de Liu, lo que lo llevó a reclutarlo para las películas de la saga "Kill Bill". Liu nunca había oído hablar de Tarantino hasta ese momento. Enlaces *Sitio Baidu *Wikipedia China Categoría:CActor Categoría:Retirados